


It Just Slipped

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: I don't care about many of the other pairings so side pairings are the canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clark got stuck with Wally, John, & Bruce after they agreed to help Shayera & Diana go shopping. Also in which Clark by mistake mentions he's dating someone & a flash back.</p>
<p>In which the author is being a spaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Mentioned yaoi plus flashback  
> -I have no idea how they got talked into this
> 
> This takes place when Green Lantern gets back together with Hawkgirl & after my one-shot "Let's Try Again".

It was a normal day at the Metropolis mall... If you consider three guys hanging out with Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman, & Hawkgirl. It was surprising that no one other than the store owner had been there & not make a big deal about stars being there. So far the four men were bored out of their minds. Even Clark was a sleep while Wally was starting to doze off.

"How'd you talk us into this again?" Clark muttered to no one in particular. On the same note Wally also wondered why J'ohn wasn't there until he remembered how old the Martian's wife was(1).

"Yeah. Plus we're don't have dates with us like you guys. When are we going any way?" Wally said ignoring the glare from Bruce & John. They were glad that the store owner was on the other side of the clothing store if they wanted to hit Wally.

"Just trying to see what would work. I just can't decide." One of the women said.(2)

"You sound like my boyfriend..." Clark said before sitting up from the chair he was in & covering his mouth with a surprised look. Clark had been muttering stuff while dozing off -but not anything rude or off hand- however his reaction & what he said made the others look at him confused. Even Shayera & Diana both having given up on the store's clothes.

"What?" Wally asked a little surprised yet sounded like he was kind of laughing. Clark just looked away blushing like mad from what had happened. John, Shayera & Diana all looked shocked at what had been said while Bruce just looking at everyone else.

"I never knew you swing that way." Wally said breaking the silence, Clark wanted to hit something from how embarrassing the moment was.

"So who's the lucky man?" Diana asked having gotten over her shock. Shayera followed suite now trying to hide back her laughter.

"I! UH, UMM..." Clark said stumbling over his words before looking at Bruce for help.(3) Bruce gave him a hidden smirk that meant "You're on your own. I'm watching."

"Yes, Clark why don't you tell everyone about Querl?" Bruce said in an amused voice. This made Clark look back at everyone else before jumping over his chair to make a run for it as everyone chased him. All but Bruce remained, who was still smirking.

'Just because I'm Batman doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching chaos happen... Especially when it embarrasses the man of steal a little.' He though.

-Mean while in Clark's kind of past-

Clark was waiting for Querl at their room at the Legion of Superheroes' HQ. Querl couldn't seem to think of what to wear for the picnic that they were going on. Despite the Coluan always wearing the same outfit.

"I just can't decide & the girls keep telling me not to wear my uniform." Querl muttered to himself. Clark was between watching his boyfriend & dozing off when the ex-android walked over in a purple tank top & black jeans. Querl had grown out his hair & some of it was on his shoulders.

"I think you'll be fine." Clark said before kissing Querl & both walking out of the room & also feeling how this seemed familiar...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain their déjà vu later in another fanfic.
> 
> 1) She was pretty old & from what I could tell she didn't seem like the type to shopping.
> 
> 2) I dunno which said it.
> 
> 3) Clark told Bruce about his adventures in the future.


End file.
